Gilded Chocolate
by ErieDragon
Summary: The beginning of a new story was at hand, but how long can bliss last in a world where reality is so much harsher?
1. Do we have anything but ourselves?

=This particular something came out of five hours of what I like to call 'the best of Hana Yori Dango,' scenes, moments, and sitting through each of the three Junpei episodes, and all the hopeless romance. It worked out pretty well in misty-eyeing a good friend, so I took my own shot at scratching fanfare. There's no real start or end, I'll just keep writing until I get tired.=

****

Gilded Chocolate

-Part One... (million and two halves) Do we really have anything but ourselves?-

*** 

Once, I thought about what that girl said to me. "Without the Doumyouji brand name, you are nothing!" I realize that without my name, I would be the same as she. When she talked to me, when she took everything I gave and doubled her efforts against me, I saw things that I saw in myself.

Without my name, I would be just like that stubborn commoner. Maybe, just maybe, I could trust my Tsukasa with her. Maybe I could allow the chain to be broken, because maybe, this girl can give something I never could to him and this world.

When Tsukasa took all my words and orders head down and without a word of reproach, I discovered the depth of his emotions for this Makino Tsukushi. He didn't outgrow them, as I had hoped. He didn't move on, he lost his rude, brash protests to both myself and his arranged marriage. When that wild girl jumped onto his yacht and his bride happily abandoned ship, I knew there was no more that I could do to interfere. If I tried too hard, I would lose Tsukasa forever, both as my son and as the heir to the Doumyouji Corporation.

I couldn't allow that, so I allowed his love instead.

***

Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if Tsukasa had never been there.

I wonder what would have happened if Tsukasa had never made a move while I was away, if he had never fallen in love with Makino Tsukushi. If when I had returned she was still infatuated with me, would I have taken advantage of her like I had tried to when she was with Tsukasa, or would I have been more successful when I did finally fall for that violent commoner?

On a night like this, I wonder. Shizuka is gone, working and studying, and I'm still job searching. All the lights are out and I've long given up this evening of finding anything in this language that I once thought I knew with relative ease. I wonder if I would be with Makino, protecting her, being by her side, playing my violin for her. Would she have shed as many tears? Would I have left with Shizuka when she came? Would I be the one who one day Makino Tsukushi fell asleep and woke up seeing?

Now I know that somewhere along the line I really did fall in love with her. At first she was merely a replacement for Shizuka, someone to keep me afloat when everything seemed to fall to pieces around me. But as soon as she stopped seeing me as the handsome, individualistic Hanazawa Rui and just as Rui, her friend and protector, I had fallen in love with her.

When as she stopped loving me she dropped all her pretenses, stopped trying to be what she thought I wanted her to be, and I really saw her. Slowly the pieces came together: Her adamant insistence that I follow my heart, her refusal to submit to Tsukasa, her courage. Bit by bit I found her and bit by bit I moved to her, until the time she accepted me as her friend rather than a figurehead and I fell in love.

Damn.

***

"Doumyouji!" Tsukushi shouted, stomping her foot with barely restrained impatience. "Hurry up already!" Awaiting a response but receiving none, she resigned herself to standing against the wall just outside his room. She heard the sound of running water briefly before the door opened.

"Finally!" Tsukushi sighed and propped her hands on her hips. Tsukasa raised one eyebrow.

"Finally what?" he asked, lightly readjusting one curled hair so it fell precisely where it should. 

"You're like a girl. You take forever getting ready, and we're only going for dinner," she complained in a hardly scolding tone. Tsukasa shrugged his shoulders and straightened his red jacket, glancing over her with one eye.

"Shall we, then?" He offered, giving her his arm. Tsukushi let out a breath and could only shake her head at his constant need to primp. She accepted the invitation by slipping her elbow into his.

"All right, all right, but now I feel underdressed," she replied with a slight huff. Tsukasa glanced down at her short blue, Chinese-styled dress, and shook his head.

"It's fine, no one who sees us will say anything anyway," he said confidently, straightening his shoulders and deepening his voice. Tsukushi let out a chuckle.

"Of course no one will say anything, but it doesn't mean they're not thinking it," she pointed out. Tsukasa seemed to think about this for a moment before shaking his head.

"Don't worry. You look great."

The cruise had slowed the world to a standstill. Each day came as a fresh breath of air, bringing something free of tension, free of pain, and free of reality. There the world had no relevance or meaning outside of each daily activity and everything was meant to be enjoyed the fullest.

So, they did just that.

Tsukushi lightly tapped the table with her index finger, tugging with her free hand in annoyance at her dress. It was slightly too small for her and the fabric, although silky in appearance, scratched at her skin and made her feel as if she would burst out into hives at any moment.

"What are you doing?" Tsukasa asked brusquely, for he had been watching her discomfort for at least five minutes in silence. She seemed rather frustrated with the tight cloth and was doing her best to disguise it.

"It's nothing. Just... these clothes were all made for Shigeru!" Tsukushi's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "They're too small for me," she said in a quiet voice.

Tsukasa blinked as a small grin spread across his face. His eyes narrowed mischievously and he leaned toward her, perking his ears. "Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"They're too small," Tsukushi repeated, still barely above a whisper.

"Eh?"

"They're too small!" she shouted suddenly, surprising many of the patrons surrounding them. Tsukasa covered his mouth to hold in his laughter. "Oh, you!"

He smiled as her blush grew and she looked down at her hands. Even though they had only been on the cruise for less than two weeks, he had already discovered the most direct routes to pressing her buttons. So much that he actually learned which buttons caused which reactions, and he was quickly learning which ones were the best to press and which ones should, in his best interest, be left alone.

Though, at times, he found himself unable to resist. She was too cute when she got angry.

Tsukushi sighed lightly in the comfortable silence between them. She allowed herself to be absorbed slowly by the soft piano playing in the background, although some of its tune was marred by the chatting of other people sitting in the large dining hall. Though Tsukasa had wanted the large table in the center of the room, Tsukushi insisted that it was for larger parties and had finally convinced him to take a table close to the piano. When she admitted she wanted to hear the music, he had relented to sitting nearby but refused to take a table against the wall where Tsukushi would have preferred. But she was already learning to pick her battles so she could enjoy evenings such as this.

"Makino," Tsukasa said at last, drawing her attention back to him. "I have an idea for tonight."

Tsukushi raised her eyebrow. "Oh? What's that?"

"I set the pool off-limits for tonight, so I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming."

"You did that before asking?" Tsukushi asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "What if I said no and someone else wanted to use it?"

"What does it matter?" Tsukasa snorted. He crossed his arms and looked away. "They're just guests on the ship." Tsukushi pondered for a moment before smiling.

"I would enjoy swimming tonight," Tsukushi relented, deciding against taking the matter further. She really couldn't deny that the honeymooning couple were intended to be the center of the cruise anyway. "I always liked going at night to the public pool near our house when I was little. The lights make the water turn different colors." She sighed and rested her chin on her palm.

"I don't think I've ever really paid attention," Tsukasa admitted. Glancing at her he tilted his head. "You went to a public pool? You really are poor."

Tsukushi glared at him and he almost jumped when she lightly grasped her fork. "No, it's rather difficult to have a private pool when you live in an apartment complex."

The meal was rather uneventful, with the occasional comfortable pause to listen to the piano and a general flow of talk reminiscing over the day. "I never really thought tennis would be that fun," Tsukushi confessed. Tsukasa chuckled and narrowed his eyes playfully.

"I told you it would be," he gloated in response. "Maybe next time you'll actually score on me."

Tsukushi turned her head and made a 'hmph' sound. "And maybe next time you'll be able to block one of my spikes in volleyball!"

"What? You couldn't even take me on in serves, there was no competition!"

"You just can't admit you lost to a girl."

"I didn't lose."

"Then next time we'll keep score!"

There was hardly a lack of available activities on the massive boat, Tsukushi had noted early on. Despite the fact that a large section of the finer cabin space had been reserved for the couple, the ship seemed to have floor after floor of sports, relaxation resorts, and staterooms. Often after lunch they would break for a while to change and lounge about, finding lawn chairs and umbrellas on the deck or relaxing in their own private, luxurious drawing room. Tsukushi had discovered a secret stash of books early on in her greatly oversized walk-in closet. They were enclosed in a bag and came with a note reading, "Dear Tsukushi-chan: I thought you might need some time to yourself, so your friends Makiko and Kazuya helped me find some personal effects that you might enjoy. Good luck, Shigeru." Tsukushi had found the wide variety of novels intriguing and often read them while sitting on deck or before bed at night. Tsukasa had a well-developed exercise routine and she would often spend the time alone sprawled on the lounge's plush leather couch with a pillow and a book.

The pair returned to their rooms after dinner, where Tsukushi changed into her swimsuit and dashed back into the hall with her towel.

She opened the door to Tsukasa's room and shouted, "Come on, Doumyouji!" He always managed to take plenty of time getting ready, even if they were just going to play a sport in the court below deck. "It's not that difficult to put on a pair of swimming trousers," she mumbled, fiddling with one of the straps on her blue suit. It was much like the one Tsukasa had bought for her on the trip to his private island, and despite the fact that it was rather fancy her plainness overrode any semblance of refinement.

Tsukasa finally came out, closing the door behind him with a rush of air. He wore a loose red tanktop and carried a towel over one shoulder. He looked at her briefly before suggesting, "You might want to bring some clothes to put on later, it will be much more chilly at night when we get out of the water." He blushed ever so lightly.

Tsukushi smiled at the thought and nodded her head, pushing her towel into his hands to hold before dashing back into her room. She fumbled through her clothes until she found a loose shirt and her exercise shorts to bring along.

The sun had already sunk below the horizon by the time they had climbed a flight of stairs to the pool. It lay on the rear of the boat on deck, and all but two of the plastic lawn chairs had been stacked against the railing. Tsukushi ran from the stairwell to the chairs, her water sandals slapping the deck as she went. She put her towel and clothes on the first chair sloppily, followed by her sandals and the tie holding her hair back. Since money seemed to not be an issue--Tsukushi had not once seen Tsukasa carry any, so she assumed that everything was already paid for--she felt no remorse in taking a brief trip to the small salon on one of the lower decks. It was wonderful to get a proper cut, for Rui's "craft" job had made little difference after a few months of growth. 

Tsukushi covered her eyes from the spray as the pool erupted with a sudden splash. Raising one eyebrow she watched Tsukasa come to the surface, his hair's wild curls already relaxing in the cool water. He shook his head for a second before he half walked, half swam towards the edge of the pool where she stood. "So, are you coming in?"

Tsukushi sat down on the tile, letting her feet drift into the water. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe, in a little while." Tsukasa nodded and lightly fell onto his back, using his feet to propel himself away toward the center of the large pool. Tsukushi yawned and observed his movement, his body illuminated by the fluorescent lights lurking just beneath the surface. The strong ripples in the water gave off a wavy, surreal glow, casting the emerald undulations onto any vertical plane.

Before she could blink, Tsukushi found herself slide past the tile she had previously been perched on and become immersed in cold water, a pair of hands pulling her by her ankles. She tried to scream, but the sound was muffled by the depths. She struggled only momentarily for air before she was hoisted above the surface, gasping and spluttering.

Tsukasa laughed loudly, his hands releasing her torso as she lashed out at him with one arm. He backed away, dropping back into the water and drifting away, avoiding her glare. "What on earth was that for?" she cried, quickly swimming after him. Seeing Tsukushi approaching, he stopped and stood back up in the water. It was just deep enough that his arms were above it but she had trouble taking breaths without getting mouthfuls of water.

"What was what for?" Tsukushi stared at him, her anger giving way to frustration.

"What do you mean by that? You just pulled me in! What if I had drowned?" she scolded, finally grabbing onto the nearby pool's edge to keep herself afloat. Tsukasa huffed indignantly.

"You would not have drowned," he replied, his eyes narrowing seriously. "I would not have let you." Tsukushi closed her mouth as her eyes widened, her cheeks flushing under his hard stare. The only sound was that of slight splashing as Tsukasa came closer, his straight hair falling in dripping locks around his face.

"Doumyouji..." Tsukushi mumbled. Throughout all of their activities, they had been spending more time running about and doing as much as possible than merely talking alone together, so very few opportunities had arisen for anything besides fun. Tsukasa quirked one eyebrow as his hand reached up to lightly cup her chin.

"I really thought you had left me forever," he said in a low voice, lightly brushing some of her wet hair from her eyes. Tsukushi lowered her eyelashes.

"When you and Shigeru disappeared, I thought the same thing," she replied. Tsukasa only nodded silent understanding, lightly tipping her chin upwards so she looked directly at him. Without a moment's hesitation he lowered his head and captured her lips with his own.

Tsukushi never ceased marveling at his kisses. Even when he had been violent or rough with her, his kisses were always so warm, so gentle. Rui's lips were cold--like his hands--and she always remembered them lacking emotion, as if a kiss were something purely physical. But with Tsukasa, kisses held the real pieces to his heart, the softer, kinder parts that rarely peeked through his violent, hardened exterior.

These were the kisses that Tsukushi could safely drown in. One of her hands found his shoulder and the other his waist, which upon contact, she remembered was bare. She could almost feel him smile against her lips.

"This was a good idea," Tsukasa said as they parted. He smiled proudly, nodding his head. "And it was my idea!" Opening her mouth to respond, Tsukushi thought better and only shook her head. He certainly could benefit from a lesson in humility.

Tsukushi suddenly lowered her eyebrows, glancing around and observing that she was trapped between Tsukasa and the poolside. He was still patting himself on the back, so she took the opportunity to put one hand on the tile, propelling herself forward. With one motion she let her lips brush his for a brief moment, just long enough for him to be shocked still. Taking advantage of his immobility she dove into the water to the side, jetting past him toward the deep end.

Upon reaching the wall Tsukushi rose to the surface, where she peered out over the pool without raising too much of her body above the water. Noting that Tsukasa was not where she left him, she looked warily around, searching the green, brightly-illuminated depths for any sign of him. When she didn't see his silhouette anywhere above the surface, she found herself slightly worried.

"Doumyouji?" she called, although the pool was not really large enough to equate her volume. When there was no reply, she splashed the water a bit nervously. "Doumyouji!"

The small sound of running water seemed deafening in the silence. Before Tsukushi could react she felt a pair of hands wrap around her middle. She let out a terrified scream, and she frantically tried to distinguish the sudden black shadow just below the surface.

Tsukasa's head sprung from the water, splashing her and filling her open mouth with water. Tsukushi struggled against his grip, coughing and shouting curses as his wild laughter filled her ears. After clearing her sinuses of the chlorinated liquid, she stared openly at Tsukasa. He continued to guffaw, his head thrown back in mirth.

"Doumyouji?" she asked, still feeling his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. Tsukasa slowly calmed down into a few chuckles, his cheeks still red. "Are you okay?"

Tsukasa nodded, his smile having not completely faded. "You should have seen your face..." She winced when his expression threatened that he would burst out laughing again. He only shook his head, as if clearing away his laughter, and looked at her with an amused grin. She could hardly restrain her responding smile. His grip tightened briefly on her waist before he released her and let her float on her own.

"We should head in," he suggested, having finally regained his composure. She nodded her head and turned, climbing out of the pool on the side, while Tsukasa swam over to the ladder and walked out. Tsukushi shook her head, joining him as he walked toward the two pool chairs sitting nearby.

Tsukushi lightly toweled her hair and body before turning around so she could slip her flimsy outfit on over her swimsuit. Draping the towel over one arm she waited for Tsukasa, who was still drying his slightly curling mane. When he was done they walked in silence to the stairwell and back to their private section.

Tsukushi stopped at her door, slipping the key in and opening it before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Glancing back she saw Tsukasa standing behind her, his eyes narrowed and serious. "Doumyouji?" she asked quietly.

"Let's have an early breakfast. I'll come by your door at seven." His words came out as more of a command than a request.

"Seven? That's a little bit too early, I'd have to be up at six-thirty to be ready in time," Tsukushi protested. Tsukasa turned his head and she spun around, crossing her arms. "Seven-thirty at the earliest."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and noting her pointed look, furrowed his brow. "Fine, seven-thirty. I'll see you then." With a curt nod Tsukasa walked past her to his own room.

Letting out a "harrumph!" Tsukushi went into her room, closing the door behind her with an audible click. She leaned back against it, her thoughts brushing past their encounter in the pool. She swallowed as she remembered his rough hands around her waist.

Tsukushi walked into the bathroom, hanging her moist towel on the rack before going on a voyage to find a pair of pajamas in the enormous closet. After changing, brushing her teeth and washing her face, she reminded herself to take a shower the next morning to get off the chlorine as she was too tired to attempt it right then.

Tsukushi pulled back the blankets on her greatly oversized bed and climbed in, shivering against the cold. She lay in quiet contemplation with the light still on beside her. When she had first arrived on the ship, there were shocked murmurs and whispers among the entire rest of the cruise guests. Had O'okawahara-san lost her mind? Who was this wild schoolgirl? What about the wedding?

She sighed and sat up, opening the front drawer of the small bed table. Tsukushi took out a small envelope, which read "Tsukushi" across the front in a cute scrawl. Lightly opening the already unsealed top she withdrew a small letter and turned it over in her fingers. She had already read it twice, but she was always amazed at how all of their friends had come together to create the perfect plan.

"Tsukushi-chan,

"Please forgive Tsukasa for not coming after you. You are the only one who can knock real sense into his thick head, so I hope you use these five months well. And don't worry about anything; it was easy to convince your parents of your 'decision,' and I'm positive you won't miss all that much at school. Of course, if you need help, your friends have volunteered to help you with anything you need to make up when you return.

"All the wedding documents were fake or voided, as most of them were not intended to be completed until we had departed on the honeymoon. Just have fun and be sure to write to us whenever you get to where you're going.

"O'okawahara Shigeru."

Tsukushi puzzled momentarily over the last sentence. "Where am I going?" she wondered aloud. She smiled slightly at her friend's clever wording and folded the letter, placing it back inside the envelope and closing it once more. After setting it back into the drawer she turned out the light and sank into her pillow, letting sleep slowly overtake her. 


	2. Insomnia

=Delays due to massive script writing on new comic and revamping of the website. Eh. I wonder if I should consider writing a disclaimer at some point, I don't think I've done it in over a year now.=

****

Gilded Chocolate

-Part Two... (with eggs, toast, and sausage muffins on rye) Insomnia.-

***

"What do you mean, it's Makino?" Shizuka called back from the kitchen.

"It's a post card from Makino," Rui clarified, waving the letter to the side so she could see it.

"Oh! Read it, I want to know how she and Tsukasa are doing on their little trip!" Rui nodded and sat back in the chair, glancing at the card's cover photo. He blinked at the image of a small, plastic hula dancer, the head seemingly detached from the body and a blur indicated it wobbling wildly. Curious, he turned it over and began to read.

"Dear Rui," he said out loud, raising one eyebrow. What happened to 'Hanazawa Rui'? He assumed that she had finally taken what he said about only using his first name seriously.

"After much haggling, I finally got your address in France. We took port in Hawaii yesterday." Rui glanced at the top of the card for the post date and noted that the card had been sent two weeks before. "I hope you don't mind that I retrieved your address from Doumyouji's address book, he didn't think you would.

"You are all a bunch of underhanded dogs. I thank you for it. Hawaii is a beautiful place. I sent one of these 'hula dancers' to Shigeru-san, but I knew you would find it amusing as well.

"Pass my regards on to Mimasaka-san and Nishikado-san if you see them. Makino Tsukushi." Taking one more look at the plastic dancer, Rui let out a chuckle and set the card down on the table.

"She really thinks highly of you, doesn't she?" Shizuka said with amusement as she walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel. She lifted the card and laughed at the photo. "She really is something."

Rui nodded. "Isn't she?"

***

"Makino!" Tsukasa called, peering through the doorway. When he received no response, he opened the door and stepped inside her room, surveying the area for the fugitive.

He had gone for a run at the track on the bottom floor just before he had arranged to meet Tsukushi for lunch. He had arrived in the dining hall at exactly noon, but when he didn't see her, he had waited for over an hour before deciding to take a look around.

By this time he was frustrated, tired and hungry. He had searched each floor including the deck, pestering other vacationers and barely restraining himself from demanding her whereabouts from the captain. If she found out he had bothered that many people to find her, he knew she would be furious. 

Tsukasa growled, walking around the spacious bedroom. He paused momentarily at her dresser, noting that it was completely clean and all the various makeup and girly bits he expected her to have were nowhere to be seen. Though he knew Tsukushi never wore any kind of cover-up, he at least expected her to have a hairbrush or nail polish lying about. He felt his aggravation give way to curiosity as he walked past her mirror and into the large, white-tiled bathroom.

He saw nothing besides a comb, a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, floss, a bottle of shampoo, and a bar of soap in the entire extravagant bathing room. Certain that someone had paid for all the extras, Tsukasa opened one of the drawers and his eyes flew wide.

He held back a laugh at the mass of perfume bottles, body washes, curlers, and other various items mashed carelessly into the compartment. Upon opening the rest of the drawers and cupboards he discovered that everything but the towels was stuffed away, besides an extra hairbrush and a few bath items.

Tsukasa finally made his way back into her room, deciding that he was done with whatever game Tsukushi was playing and resolving to find her using the intercom system. As he moved to leave, he noticed a movement coming from the bed. One eyebrow raised he walked toward it, noting a lump that he had been unable to see earlier due to a canopy hanging low on one side.

Tsukushi took in long, peaceful breaths, her puffs of air blowing her bangs away from her face in a slow rhythm. She had slight bags under her eyes and she seemed exhausted, curled beneath the blankets with a quilt held tightly in her hand. Tsukasa sighed and sat down on the bed beside her.

"You tired yourself out so much you took your only free time to sleep? Silly girl," he mumbled, brushing her hair away from her face. He paused and lightly stroked her cheek with two fingers. "You're used to a different kind of activity." Tsukasa let out a short, quiet laugh and stood up, stretching.

"Well, you need to eat sometime," he scolded the sleeping girl. "Makino, wake up."

Tsukushi let out a sigh and released the quilt, burying her hands under her pillow. Tsukasa almost felt remorse in rousing her from her peaceful slumber. "Makino. Makino!"

She suddenly sat up, registering his loud voice with a frightened gasp. "What? What is it?!" she cried, glancing around frantically for the reason Tsukasa was yelling her name. He laughed, drawing her attention to where he sat near her knees.

"You should have left a note at the restaurant if you weren't going to make it. I can dine by myself every so often," Tsukasa said, crossing his arms. Tsukushi blinked at him.

"What do you mean? It should only be eleven," she replied, glancing at the small clock beside the bed. She let out a cry of alarm. "It's two! I should have woken up three hours ago!" She stared at Tsukasa, who was regarding her with one raised eyebrow.

"You should have, but you didn't," he reminded her. Tsukushi blushed briefly, looking down at the ruffled bedcovers. "Come on and get up so we can get something to eat." She raised her eyes when he lightly patted her head.

Tsukasa stood up and left the room without another word. Feeling slightly puzzled Tsukushi pulled the blankets aside and slipped out of bed, her feet flinching at the cool floor. She frowned at the rumpled clothes she still wore, for her exhaustion had remained all through breakfast and she had carelessly gotten into bed as soon as she got back to her room. Sighing, she ran a hand over the wrinkles, attempting in vain to straighten them out.

After brushing her hair and trying once more to make herself look a bit more presentable, Tsukushi left her room and glanced down the hall for any sign of Tsukasa. Noting the lounge door was open, she paused briefly before looking inside.

"Ah, Makino. Ready to go eat?" he asked, taking his time rising from the couch's soft, pliable cushions. Tsukushi nodded, playing with the hem of her shorts as he came to join her in the hallway.

"Sorry about falling asleep," she said at last as they made their way down metal stairs to the dining hall. Tsukasa glanced at her, his lip twitching in a slight smile on one side.

"I looked all over for you," he admitted. "You really needed some extra rest." Tsukushi nodded her head.

"We've been doing so much every day I haven't gotten a chance to wind down," she admitted as the host gave them a familiar seat near the now silent piano.

"No, it's just that you're a weak little girl," Tsukasa said and crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes. He smiled when he heard her huff of indignation.

"You've lost in half the games we've played! You're just a wimp of a man," she shot back, her hair tussling about her face after the both metaphorical and literal ruffling of her feathers. Tsukasa narrowed his eyes.

"Wimp? You're a pipsqueak!"

"Wuss!"

"Stick!"

"Pardon me." The squabbling pair jumped in unison at the waiter's obtrusive voice. Tsukasa glared at the man and opened his mouth to rebuke him, but Tsukushi cut him off to avoid unneeded attention.

"Ah, sorry," she amended, earning a stern look from the man sitting across from her. She narrowed her eyes and he pressed his lips together.

"Here are your menus," the waiter continued, setting the fancy, gold thread-bound hard-covers in front of each of them. "Would you like to order drinks?"

They were silent after the man had left with their first orders, temporarily distracted from their arguments. The rest of the meal went much the same way--uneventfully and occupied only by a bit of off-hand bickering. By the time Tsukushi had finally stood up and stretched, admitting she could use a bit of exercise, the clock had long passed four in the afternoon.

"You could jog around the track," Tsukasa suggested as Tsukushi thanked the host and the pair left the rather large dining hall, making their way up toward the residential halls.

"I could," she said, "or I could not, and relax in the sitting room." She smiled briefly at the thought of curling up on the large, red, comfortable chair in the corner with one of her books. Tsukasa caught her expression and rolled his eyes.

"I guess we could take the rest of the day to lay back," he submitted. Tsukushi raised an eyebrow at him as they approached their own hallway. She paused at her doorway and, propping one hand on her hip, she nodded her head.

"Come on, join me for some reading or something," she urged, nodding toward the lounge room's slightly open door. Tsukasa raised his eyebrows in surprise, his curly hair bouncing slightly under the movement.

"Reading?" he asked incredulously. Tsukushi knew right away that she could never have expected him to be the pleasure reading type. But, never one to give up, she nodded her head and smiled.

"Yeah, you know, a novel or something, just for the fun of it." She braced herself for a laugh, scoff, or retort, she blinked when none came. Tsukasa touched his chin thoughtfully before nodding at her.

"Sure, I guess I could try."

So, within a matter of minutes, the pair sat on a broad, green-cushioned couch, a small bag of books in tow. Tsukushi had come to love the room in that it had perfect lighting for reading, just the right atmosphere for lying for hours in silence, and a large television against the wall opposite the majority of the furniture. Occasionally she would attempt to use the stereo in the far corner, resulting in a quick search for classical music and the subsequent flow of just the perfect accompaniment for relaxation. In the few moments that she had spent in the drawing room, she had found Bach to be her favorite. Not much of the other music available suited her interests anyway.

Tsukushi lifted the bag onto her lap, sifting through the contents while Tsukasa watched with interest. His eyes twinkled with amusement as she carefully picked through each novel, glancing at the covers before moving them aside. And then, Tsukushi found it.

"This one!" she said with enthusiasm, holding up an un-illustrated green book. Tsukasa raised one eyebrow and took it, turning it over in his hands as if it were a foreign object. "It's a translated book about gangs and things like that. I read some of it and really liked it."

Tsukasa raised his eyes, inspecting the bright, eager smile on her face and the slight flush of accomplishment on her cheeks. Unable to resist, he nodded and held the book firmly in his hands. "I'll try it," he said, earning himself a nod and a grin. When the moment struck, she really could be easy to please.

Settling in, they drifted into a comfortable silence. Tsukasa glanced up every so often to note that Tsukushi was enraptured by her book, and her eyes never once left the words written there. He had never liked reading, for to him, it seemed like a menial, academic task and he truly despised schoolwork. Despite his prejudices he opened the book and started to read, finding some of the descriptions of gutter life repulsive, yet infinitely fascinating. He wondered briefly if the conditions he read of were any similar to how Tsukushi lived on a day-to-day basis; he wouldn't be surprised.

And so, Tsukasa lost himself in the story, only coming back to the world around him when he felt something pressing against his shoulder. He glanced down and saw Tsukushi, her book dropped to the ground and her eyes closed, fast asleep against him. They had been sitting in rather close proximity of each other before, he had noted, so he wasn't surprised to see that her tilting in sleep had caused him to become her pillow.

Tsukasa sighed and set his own book on the small table beside the sofa's arm. He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was already dawning on eight o'clock in the evening, and he wasn't surprised that she had merely fallen over in exhaustion. In one swift, gentle movement--so as to not wake her--he gathered her in his arms and hefted her up easily against his chest. Grasping beneath her knees with one hand and behind her back with the other, he carried Tsukushi across the room and out into the hall, where he made his way to her own door and went inside.

Her room smelled just like her--of a purely female perfume, natural and faintly reminiscent of sunned flowers. Tsukasa took the moment to grant himself the pleasure of lowering his head, where he faintly inhaled the smell of her soft, brown hair. He had been born in a world of makeup, cover-ups, and artificial fragrances, and at times he had thought his senses shot by attending party after party of rich, perfume-marinated women. She was a breath of fresh air.

Tsukushi was his wildflower. She could bloom in any conditions, she refused to be coddled, and she always, always made it through the winter. 'Weed' was hardly the word to describe her; weeds weren't nearly as beautiful. Tsukasa chuckled at the thought. He would never admit it to her, of course.

In a few long strides he crossed the room and reached her bed, where he carefully laid her on the soft mattress. Lifting the blankets from beneath her he drew them up, quilt, sheets and all, over her and up to her chin. Tsukushi let out an incoherent mumble, a small smile crossing her lips as she curled into the cool bedcovers. Repressing his desire to crawl into bed beside her and hold her tightly to him, Tsukasa knew she would never take it lying down--he chuckled slightly at his own pun--and so he instead kissed her lightly on the forehead before turning to leave.

"Mmm... Doumyouji?" Tsukasa turned, raising his eyebrows as her lashes fluttered open slightly. "Doumyouji..."

"Yes, Makino?" he asked, his voice still booming despite his attempt to lower it. She smiled.

"Thank you..." Yawning, her mouth closed once more and he was reassured by the evening out of her breath.

"You're welcome," he replied, turning off the light and closing the door. 

On his way back to his own room, Tsukasa paused in the hallway, lightly resting his back against the wall and letting his chin tip down in thought. He rarely stopped to truly think about things, but moments like these made him want to thoroughly ponder before he continued down the road he was going. Before Tsukushi, things had been so simple for him: he acted on every last one of his emotions, which were generally anger, followed by violence. But she demanded new emotions and actions from him, most of which he freely gave, others which he was only beginning to comprehend.

He didn't deserve her. That was always what it boiled down to for him, so he enjoyed every last moment that he had with her, even ones where they bickered constantly or argued over some petty difference. It was moments like these that he wondered what he really had to offer her; Tsukasa was a billion-yen man, handsome, famous, and strong, but he could never give her the things she really deserved. A quiet life out of the spotlight with home-made meals, a close family, and a kind, caring, and compassionate husband--that was what he knew she wanted, but he could never, with all the money in the world, ever give her.

With a resigned sigh Tsukasa turned and walked back the way he came, stepping into the stairwell toward the dining hall. He wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon, and he was hungry for a late evening snack.

Tsukushi opened her eyes some hours later, blinking rapidly in the blackness of her room. It was still night outside, and glancing at the clock beside the bed, groaned. It was nearly midnight, and she suddenly felt wide awake.

Sliding out of bed she noticed she still wore her clothes from that day. With a sigh Tsukushi walked into the closet and changed them, slipping into something resembling pajamas that were still comfortable and appropriate to wear outside her room. Wondering if anything would be open at this time of night, she stepped out of the door, wearing a pair of indoor slippers she had found in the closet, and glanced about the cold, dark hallway. The lounge room's door was still open, but there was no light on inside. The same went for Tsukasa's room, the door of which was locked closed. It was ridiculous to hope that he would be awake.

Tsukushi made her way down the stairs and into one of the main foyers, where she noticed that the place still seemed barely alive. Familiar music wafted from the open door of the dining hall, so she decided to stop in and listen until she felt ready to sleep once more. Naps were really not a good idea, she noted.

Upon walking into the hall, she noticed it to be mostly empty beside two or three patrons at the bar and a few more sitting at tables, most with the same mind as she.

"Would you like a table, miss?" the host asked her, taking a menu from his podium. Tsukushi pondered for a moment before nodding.

"One by the piano, please." The host nodded and turned, walking off towards the familiar far corner of the room. She balked, seeing someone already sitting at the table so often occupied by she and Tsukasa. She sighed as the host sat her beside the man lounging at her table. He wasn't even eating!

He turned, and Tsukushi gasped. "Doumyouji!" Tsukasa raised his eyebrows, blinking at her.

"What are you doing down here, Makino?" he asked, wondering how the girl who had been sleeping so fitfully before had found her way to the dining hall at midnight. He was surprised that even he was still there.

"The same reason as everyone else, I suppose," she replied, getting up and taking her menu with her so she could sit down opposite from him. Tsukushi tilted her head. "You can't sleep?"

Tsukasa laughed and shook his head. "No, just got lost thinking, I suppose," he replied, immediately regretting his words at the glint in her eye.

"Must have been painful, no wonder you can't sleep," she joked, winking at him from across the table. Tsukasa narrowed his eyes and made a sound resembling a 'hmph.' Tsukushi watched his pose for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"What is it?" Tsukasa growled in annoyance, his response only causing her amusement to double. He waited for her giggles to subside before he leaned toward her, furrowing his brows. She let out one last snicker.

"You look so funny when you do that... thing." Tsukasa's lip tilted down on one side. "You know, the one where you lift your nose, you look like a French king when you do that." Looking at him more seriously, Tsukushi could hardly stop another brief giggle.

"Yeah? Well, you... you look like an urchin!" Tsukasa shot back, earning himself a half-giggle, half-biting retort.

"Don't even start with me on urchins, caterpillar-head!" Opening his mouth to respond, Tsukasa paused when he saw her giggles start anew. She almost always got involved in their arguments, letting herself get taken in the moment and her anger to get the best of her. When she could only laugh--something she did not do nearly enough--Tsukasa wondered if there was something wrong with her.

"Are you all right, Makino?" he asked, his voice edging on concerned. Tsukushi only shook her head, finally stopping her laughter long enough to look at him and speak normally.

"I'm fine, actually. I guess I'm just more tired than I thought," she responded. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, when she remembered the menu she still held in one hand. "Want to order something? I'm a bit hungry, myself."

"Missing dinner does that to you," Tsukasa admonished lightly as he took the menu. She huffed.

"I was about to look at that," she growled, snatching it back from him. Tsukasa shrugged.

"Fine."

There was a brief silence before Tsukushi raised her eyes, peering at him over the top of the menu. Tsukasa lounged back against his chair, his body completely relaxed and his eyes watching the piano with mild interest. Every so often, she mused to herself, everyone needs to be a bit laid back. With that last thought in mind, she turned to finding a dish that had a name not written in French so she could understand exactly what she was ordering.

By the time Tsukushi finished her small a la carte meal, Tsukasa was still sipping on a drink of sparkling water and lemon. Tsukushi was amazed at how even the simple act of drinking could look so regal. Tsukasa raised his eyebrows, just noticing that she was staring intently at him.

"Yes?" he asked, snickering when her face flushed slightly and she quickly looked away. "We should really be going to bed, or we won't wake up until much too late tomorrow."

Tsukushi nodded her head in agreement and stood up, stretching and mentally waving goodbye to the soft piano still being played nearby. As they got up to leave, Tsukasa paused and turned to her purposefully.

"In two days we'll be docking in L.A., California. It's your choice if you want to come off the boat, we won't be staying long," he informed her, keeping his voice passive. Tsukushi slowly nodded her head, and they resumed walking.

"I'd like to see it. I've never been to America," she replied, placing a finger on her chin in thought. "I wonder what L.A.'s like, I hear its full of American celebrities..."

"It's really nothing all that special," Tsukasa replied gruffly. Tsukushi raised her eyebrows, and he could only look at her and shake his head. "You really haven't traveled at all, have you?"

Tsukushi glared at him, narrowing her eyes as she shot back, "Well, I haven't had the same privilege, time, or money as some people."

"This is your chance, then," he replied, unwilling to rise to the challenge. It was much too late in the night to be arguing, so when they arrived at Tsukushi's door, he opened his mouth to bid her goodnight.

"You're not getting away that easily," she said suddenly, and Tsukasa found himself suddenly with his lips against hers, one of her hands having yanked him down by the collar of his shirt. Of course, Tsukushi had very little practice in the art of initiation, so he quickly took her face in his hands and applied pressure to the somewhat lacking kiss.

He held her there for mere moments before releasing her chin, drawing his head back, despite the restricting hand she still had gripping his shirt. Tsukasa raised one eyebrow and his lip tilted in a half-smile.

"Goodnight, Makino," he said in a low voice, watching with amusement as she quickly snapped out of the glazed look that had come over her.

"Goodnight," she replied, opening her door and stepping inside. Exhaling suddenly Tsukushi walked to her bed, barely registering her slippers coming off before she crawled into bed. She wondered what had come over her, for she never, ever initiated anything, and she never did it in the fashion that she had. She yawned, chalking it up to the fact she usually became much sillier when she was extremely tired. And, besides, it had felt good to see the happily surprised look on Tsukasa's face. With her stomach full and her thoughts uncluttered, she quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

Tsukasa went into his own room, pondering the night as he put on a pair of pajama pants before sitting down on his mattress. That particular goodnight kiss had been greatly unexpected on his part, but it was certainly a pleasant surprise. He felt that he had learned more about Tsukushi in the past week than in most of the time that he had known her; there really were moments in her life where she seemed to be less spastic and more willing to leap into their relationship the way he so often did. 

Tsukasa sighed, falling back onto his quilts with a puff of air, his body sinking into the soft, pillowy surface. His thoughts constantly wandered to his own state of affairs, and how he would deal with the issues he had been running away from once they got home. There was his mother, the company, and of course, Tsukushi. He had slowly come to realize that slowly but surely, she was leading him towards something, some pinnacle, and he knew that he had to be ready to meet it when the time came.

He had five months to find himself, but he realized harshly that it was barely enough time to fully comprehend how he should approach his life upon returning to Japan.

Things had been so simple before Tsukushi walked into his life, but now, he wouldn't have it any other way. He just had to figure out how to keep her there and walk up the mountain toward whatever was waiting for them there. 


	3. Extenuation

=Woooooo. Fluff is horrible! It will all be over soon, my beloved, er, revered... uh, friendly--readers. Heheh.=

****

Gilded Chocolate

-Part Three... (sycamore marshmallows and lipstick) Extenuation.-

***

Akira sat back in his chair, letting out a sigh and sinking into the soft, absorbent cushion. He lifted his glass, which was filled to the brim with a light red sake, and clinked it against Soujiro's.

"Kanpai."

The cheer was rather half-hearted, Soujiro noted, as he leaned back and let his gaze wander. The pair sat in a hotel room, where they had rendezvoused after a rather shallow night of drinking. They had gone to a lower-class, darker bar, where the women had been fewer in number and the shady drunks and pool-gamblers seemed to be more in abundance. Uncharacteristically, neither had found any woman worth their time after a few hours of dancing at nearby clubs, so they met, both without escorts, at midnight.

"It's not like Tsukasa to write, but I at least hoped he would call," Akira muttered at last, taking one long sip of the alcohol and shuddering slightly as the searing warmth ran down his throat. Soujiro nodded tiredly.

"Hoped..."

There was a silence as the two boys reclined into their own thoughts, until both were suddenly jolted from their intoxicated relaxation by a sharp ring. Setting his glass down on the coffee table and causing some of the liquid inside to splutter over the rim, Soujiro fumbled around the various pockets of his jacket before finding the source of the loud, piercing beep. 

He flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Nishikado-san?" Soujiro blinked, recognizing the voice, but unable to place it in the slight fog of his mind.

"Makino?" he responded at last, earning a wide-eyed stare from his friend. He raised one finger to his lips and listened.

"Hello to you too!"

"Do you know what time it is?" Soujiro asked, raising one eyebrow. He almost snorted out a laugh as he heard Tsukasa muttering curses in the background, followed by a muffling of the phone and Makino's scolding yell. She came back with a huff.

"It was his idea to call now. I told him we should try later when it was morning there, but he insisted you would be awake," she responded, and Soujiro knew full well who 'he' referred to.

"He was right," Soujiro replied, twitching at the flatness of his voice. Tsukushi didn't seem to notice, however.

"Is Mimasaka-san there with you?" Soujiro unconsciously nodded his head, looking pointedly at Akira, who was now lounging impatiently.

"Yes, he is."

"Great! How are you?" She sounded absolutely jovial.

"I... we're fine," he replied, mentally slapping himself for sounding so bored. This was the call the pair had been waiting for, and there he was, probably making the poor girl uncomfortable.

"Oh, I see."

"Would you like to talk to Akira?" Soujiro said at last, hoping the other boy would have something more enthusiastic to say. As soon as he heard Tsukushi's affirmative, he handed over the phone to the very eager wavy-haired boy.

"Hello, Makino!" Akira half-shouted into the phone. Soujiro listened intently to the conversation, watching as Akira's somber face quickly morphed into a wide, playful grin. "Yes, there were a lot of them tonight, all beautiful, but none as beautiful as you! How is the cruise? That's great! Have you two... you know? No joke? Come on, he won't wait forever. How come you waited so long to call? Yeah, that's understandable. It's good you two are having fun, but next time don't take a month to update us. Uh huh. Soujiro? Sure."

Akira held out the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

Soujiro raised his eyebrows, tentatively taking it from his friend and holding it up to his ear.

"Are you all right?" Soujiro blinked, wondering why on Earth she would ask such a question.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't spouting perversities or making sick jokes. So I ask again, are you doing okay?"

Soujiro could have laughed at her observations. It was true, he really did miss the pair; at least when Tsukasa had disappeared with Shigeru, the two boys still had Makino to entertain them, but with both their friends gone Soujiro hadn't been sure what to do with himself. He went to school less and partied more, but he was slowly beginning to realize just how much the girl brightened his days. And if her question was any indication, she was one of the few who really, truly gave a damn.

"You know... I wasn't doing so well. But now, I think I feel much better," Soujiro replied at last. He could hear Tsukushi's bewilderment over the phone, but he decided to refrain from explaining himself. "Is Tsukasa there?"

It was a silly question, but he wanted to hear his childhood friend's voice just as much as that of the loud, violent girl he had become almost close friends with.

"Hey, Soujiro!" Tsukasa's voice boomed through the phone, causing him to draw the speaker away from his ear in mock pain. Akira laughed from across the table.

"Yo, Tsukasa. Have you made your move yet?" Soujiro grinned widely at the blush he could almost hear.

"What!? Soujiro, you better shut your mouth!"

"I take that as a no?"

"Let me talk to Akira." Soujiro took the phone from his ear, passing it to his friend. After a brief conversation much to the same effect, the pair said their goodbyes and Soujiro hung up, returning the phone to his pocket.

"Do you miss them too?" Akira asked at last, sighing and swishing the contents of his glass about. Soujiro nodded slowly.

"That girl really is something, isn't she?"

Akira grinned, flicking some of his auburn hair from his eyes and reclining leisurely with one arm slung over the back of his chair. "She tamed the beast," he responded with a sly look.

Soujiro couldn't help but laugh before chuckling out, "More like complete pacification!"

Swallowing down the rest of their sake, the two boys spent the rest of their evening in relative good cheer, saving their more lustful desires for another night.

***

"I don't like America."

The second the pair had set foot in California, Tsukushi wanted to flee back to the ship away from the foreign language, the rude people, the unusual, personal space-invading customs, and the bizarre, overpowering environment which she had stepped into.

Their trip had been short, but definitely not sweet. Los Angeles had fascinated her at first with its loud Hollywood advertisements, tour buses, and the life with which it thrived, but soon she was overwhelmed by the language barrier, tired, and hungry. She sickened at the overabundance of the obese and the grunge in the air; after almost a month and a half on an open cruise ship, Tsukushi found herself unable to breathe amongst the massive buildings and fog of pollution.

They had planned to stay docked for three days and tour for two, but on the second day Tsukushi had refused to leave the ship once more, so Tsukasa was left to tour on his own. He had returned that evening to find her curled up in bed, fast asleep, at seven o'clock. The next morning, she had been all too happy to leave.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Tsukasa's voice carried a scathingly sarcastic tone, "because we're going to be back in a month."

"What on Earth for?" Tsukushi asked.

"We're stopping in New York City."

"We have to?"

"That's the schedule. I suppose I can change it, if you want," Tsukasa conceded, tilting his head so it rested on his hand. Tsukushi shook her head.

"No, it's fine. There are other people on this cruise too, and I'm sure they all want to see it," she replied with a slight smile. It never failed to amuse and amaze him how even when she had the power to do something, she wouldn't if it negatively affected anyone else. She always had consideration for others at the forefront of her decisions.

Tsukasa sighed and nodded slowly, for he had long come to understand that trying to dissuade her from whatever school of thought she subscribed to was a pointless endeavor. That, and her selflessness had become extremely attractive to him.

The pair were sitting on the deck around the larger central pool, which, at that time, was filled to the brim with young couples having water fights, elderly people lounging against the sides, and small children splashing and diving with feverish delight. Tsukasa despised the ruckus of the whole thing--he much preferred swimming and playing games on the deck when the smaller pool was reserved for just the two of them--but Tsukushi seemed to enjoy the very moment he despised. She was reclined in her lawn chair with a pair of sunglasses, watching the various pool interactions with a broad smile. Wisely Tsukasa figured the spectacle reminded her somewhat of her 'commoner's' life, as a refined person like him would never engage in such personal and possibly unhealthy activities. It was a wonder that such a thing was happening at all on a rich, sophisticated cruise liner like theirs.

So, he accommodated and distracted himself by watching out of the corner of his eye as Tsukushi readjusted her sunglasses and lay back in her lawn chair, not seeming to care in the least if she went tan as a ripe pear as long as it was enjoyable. Her lips were drawn in a relaxed smile and her cheeks were a pleasant rosy hue. Tsukasa absolutely itched to sneak up on her and turn her mild flush into a blush so great it would spread from her forehead to her toes.

With that sudden thought, he gulped and turned his head, suddenly finding the antics of a pair of toddlers infinitely fascinating. With determination Tsukasa repressed the images which threatened to flood his conscious, rubbing his palms together and hastily glancing around for a distraction. For the first month, life on the ship had been too hectic for Tsukasa to even second-guess the proximity of their quarters; though he had succeeded in sharing a room with her for two nights on his private island, the temptation had remained constant from the moment they left shore and he was sure that she was beginning to notice.

"Doumyouji?"

Tsukasa jumped, turning to look at Tsukushi, his cheeks flushing madly as the last of his imagined moments were driven away by reality. "Y-yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine! Just a little hungry. I'm going to get something to eat," he said hurriedly, not waiting for her response as he jumped to his feet and scuttled to the open stairway. Vaulting down to the main foyer, he recovered his breath and, regaining his composure, strode purposefully in naught but his swimsuit down to the residential halls. Once in his room, Tsukasa took one long, deep breath and shook his head, as if trying to physically rid himself of the thoughts that re-entered his mind with a vengeance.

Tsukasa quickly set himself to slipping a shirt on and changing out of his still dry bathing suit. He had hoped to go for a swim and straighten out his hair, even if only for a short time, because he knew just how much Tsukushi liked the look. He let out a sigh and brushed his dark curls, his eyes softening at the reflection. Sometimes he really could admit to himself that his head looked as if it were covered in caterpillars. No wonder it had taken so much to win Tsukushi's heart.

He jumped at the thought. "Won?" he asked his reflection out loud. Tsukasa shook his head. "It can't be merely won, I'm just lucky she found me in it at all." Repeating it to himself in his thoughts was much different than admitting it out loud, he decided. 

Tsukasa felt his heart almost lurch from his throat when there came a knock at his door. "Who on Earth?" he mumbled as he quickly made his way over to it, when it was flung open and the edge hit him square in the nose.

"Doumyouji?" Tsukushi asked, watching as he stumbled back, clutching his face with eyes squeezed closed. She blinked and after determining his nose wasn't broken, Tsukasa looked at her. "Are you all right? You ran out in such a rush, I came to see if you might be in here sick or something."

"I was all right!" he cried, rubbing his face and squinting his eyes in pain at the contact, "I was, until you burst in and hit me with the door!"

"Maybe you shouldn't put your face in doors that could possibly hit you?" Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

"Are you trying to blame the fact you hit me with the door on me?!"

"It is your fault, you should get out of the way!"

Tsukasa spluttered, looking for some way to reason with her nonsense, "Fine, whatever. Let's get lunch." Grabbing her hand, he started down the hall, when he was halted by a lack of movement from the girl he was trying to drag along behind him. "Come on!" he said, turning back to glare at her.

Tsukushi stared at him in such a way that Tsukasa wondered if he had sprouted a few extra heads. "What is it?"

"Doumyouji..." Tsukushi walked up to him then, her wrist wiggling out of his grip as she did so. "Is this how it's always going to be?"

Tsukasa blinked, his hard-set, angry expression quickly dissipating as he regarded her round, wide-eyed face.

"What do you mean...?" he asked in confusion. Tsukushi smiled slightly at his puzzlement.

"I just wonder, will we always be able to just be like this? Arguing, enjoying ourselves? I'm... I'm scared to go back."

Tsukasa's eyes widened in wonder at her admission. So she felt the same way that he did? With renewed resolve he placed both hands on her shoulders, letting his eyes wander deeply into hers, which were regarding him with both curiosity and suspicion. Without warning he drew her against him, letting his arms envelop her in a tight, warm embrace. He squeezed briefly before letting her go once more.

"No, it won't be the same, but I'll try my hardest to keep it this way as best I can. There's no need to worry."

***

Sunglasses, swimsuits, warm beaches and star-filled nights are known for causing many strange things to happen to people.

Tsukushi leaned against the cool metal of the inside of the elevator, shivering when it came into contact with her soft, warm skin. They were alone in the small, confined space, and Tsukasa stood against the opposite wall with his head resting against it, his eyes closed. Knowing he wasn't watching her she allowed herself to observe his tall, broad-shouldered frame: he was made of lean muscle and a strong chest, with smooth slopes to his biceps and stomach. With his arms crossed and wearing nothing but a swimsuit Tsukasa reminded her of a name brand model, one that could be seen in the various posters inside the subway.

Tsukasa opened one eye when he heard Tsukushi giggle slightly. "What are you laughing at?" he asked, his voice much less annoyed-sounding than he intended. Of course, his question only caused her slight chuckles to escalate into all-out laughter.

"You... you look..." Unable to bring herself to say it, Tsukushi resigned herself to covering her mouth with one hand and holding her stomach with the other to steel herself against the giggles rippling through her abdominal muscles. Giving up on coaxing out an answer, Tsukasa watched half-heartedly as she finally coughed her way out of her fit of laughter.

"Done?"

"Yes." Tsukasa sighed and rolled his eyes, not quite able to understand what could possibly cause her such random amusement. She really was a strange girl at times. He glanced up at the meter above them, noting that they had another ten floors or more to pass before they reached their own. He was beginning to regret insisting on the best suite in the best hotel, for they had to travel at least five minutes in the elevator to get to their floor.

The Caribbean had a certain charm about it that even Tsukasa couldn't deny. The water was warm and the weather was fair, and the small island the cruise ship had stopped on was isolated enough that the beaches were not very crowded. He was in such high spirits that he had even given in to Tsukushi's insistence on joining some strangers off the boat for a game of volleyball. Having learned his lesson the first time around, Tsukasa joined a team with her against the three boys, and despite a lack of scorekeeping the pair won by a fair amount of crushing tool points.

And it wasn't that bad, anyway; her swimsuit was extremely complimenting to her figure, even he had to admit. The only downside was how Tsukasa's blood would boil every time he caught another man even looking at her, though he had gained enough common sense by then not to say anything.

By the time they arrived at their own floor, a fact which they were made aware of by a loud ring from the elevator and a sudden, jolting stop. The floor rocked momentarily, causing Tsukushi to trip as she moved toward the two large, sliding metal doors. Before she could go anywhere dangerous Tsukasa's hand shot out, grabbing her by the arm in one strong, swift motion. Another jolt sent her careening into him, her forehead colliding with a soft smack against his chest.

"Ow," Tsukushi muttered out as the doors finally opened with a creak. Tsukasa, his hand still holding tightly onto her arm, watched with one raised eyebrow as she stood up straight once more, her eyes rising to meet his. "Uh, thanks."

Tsukasa smiled slightly, a smile which tugged at one side of his mouth, and nodded his head in response. "Watch out."

"O-okay," Tsukushi managed, her voice cracking slightly when his strong gaze refused to leave hers. They stood silent for a few moments before the doors suddenly creaked once more, sliding closed before either of them could react.

"Hey!" Tsukushi cried, instantly forgetting their exchange when the light for the fifth floor came on. "This is no good, it'll take forever to get back up here!"

Tsukasa only chuckled, not having forgotten the grip he still had on her arm. She only noticed when she was suddenly pulled back from the menu of numbered buttons so her back was pressed against hard, strong muscles, a pair of equally powerful arms wrapping around her waist in a manner she recognized instantly. Tsukushi shivered when she felt Tsukasa's face lightly press into her hair, a slight breath of air sending a small shock down her neck and spine.

"Doumyouji...?" she mumbled, her voice not a protest, but rather an inquiry. He smiled against her brown locks and tightened his grasp momentarily before releasing her. Tsukushi turned around enough that she could face him, a flush on her cheeks and a question hovering on her slightly open lips.

"Fifteen floors is a long way," Tsukasa hummed, his left eyebrow tweaking mischievously. Without warning he took her chin in his fingers and swooped, taking her lips in his own in a strong, soft kiss. His other hand moved around her waist, bringing her closer to his own body.

Tsukushi jumped at first, surprised by the sudden move, but upon the patient inquiring of his lips she was unable to do anything but relax against his ministrations and respond. Tsukasa took her actions as encouragement and let his fingers wrap possessively around her side, his other hand moving to cradle her cheek while he lightly traced a thumb from her closed eyelashes to her earlobe.

Releasing her lips, Tsukasa opened his eyes and watched with an intense stare as Tsukushi did the same, her breath hitching slightly and her cheeks staining with an almost unnoticeable rose. He smiled and kissed her once more with a quick, soft peck, his touches traveling away from her mouth to her cheek, where one more kiss was planted on the soft, warm skin. Her head turned slightly, revealing more of her long, pale neck to him. Her hair was drawn back in a braid, bound in a bun so only a few wispy strands of it fell away.

Tsukasa's faint kisses traveled lower, his lips trailing from her cheek to her neck in small, soft stints of pressure. His hand, which had previously been cradling her ear in his palm and her head in his fingers, dropped to join its partner at her waist. He pulled her closer in one smooth motion and unconsciously, he began to trace small, reassuring circles on her back when she shivered slightly against his touch.

Tsukushi was reacting in ways she never thought possible to Tsukasa's gentle kisses. She didn't push him away, she didn't resist... She could only submit to the soft warmth she felt at each caress, her body melting more and more against him with each passing moment.

And then the elevator stopped with a sudden, obnoxious ring, the doors sliding open with a single squeak of complaint. The two immediately jumped apart, their faces a bright tomato-red, their eyes locked onto the disapproving old man or wildly curious young child they expected to see.

Instead, the hall in front of the elevator doors was empty. Tsukasa peered out, looking about for whoever had pushed the call button, and felt a surge of frustration when he saw no one.

Tsukushi was still blushing mightily, her eyes focused intently on the floor and her flip flops twiddling nervously against one another. Her head swam; not at the intense burn in her cheeks, but at the slow warmth carousing through her veins in the aftermath of all of Tsukasa's strong, gentle touches. She had kissed him before, yes, and been held in his embrace, but she had never experienced the same level of intimacy she had just experienced, no matter how sheltered and virginal the inner confession sounded.

__

The button on her blouse broke as he ripped away the small, black ribbon which bound her collar. He kissed down her throat, one hand traveling up her leg just beneath her skirt. She felt tears spring to her eyes and a plea form on her lips.

"Stop... stop it..."

No, there had been one other instance. But she had long forgotten his anger-driven attack, forced it into the back of her memory so it would no longer poison the still fragile relationship she had formed with Tsukasa. This was different; this was such a soft, genuine action, kisses and touches born of mutual emotions.

This... was all right.

When the door closed, Tsukasa pressed their respective floor button and leaned back against the wall, watching Tsukushi out of the corner of his eye. Her flush had disappeared and she now seemed to be merely studying her toes, her brow furrowed in thought and one hand tucked behind her back, the other fiddling with the fabric of her red sarong. She really was cute.

"Makino... I should tell you now, in case you want to change it..." Tsukushi raised her head immediately, her gaze locking onto his, "We're going to be sharing a room."

The reaction he received was certainly not the one Tsukasa expected. "That's all right," she replied quietly. "We have... before." She smiled then, hoping that he would accept her words the way she wanted him to: with all the words she didn't feel she could say just then.

Tsukasa's face seemed to light up instantaneously. He let free a brief smile and nodded his head, and Tsukushi noticed a bright spark in his dark eyes. She chuckled to herself and leaned back against the wall, letting her eyes drift closed for mere moments while she listened to the grinding of the elevator as it rose to their floor. She stood upright before the elevator came to a halt, and the doors slid open with the sound of metal-on-metal, revealing their semi-private hallway. Tsukasa put one hand on the black cushion between the doors to keep them from closing as Tsukushi walked past. He quickly joined her in the hallway, taking the key out of his pocket with a clink.

They walked in comfortable silence to the farthest end of the hall, where the found their door, a lavishly decorated wooden piece, complete with knocker and gold plate, which had something engraved on it in English. Tsukasa seemed able to read the strange letters, if the slight blush he acquired while looking at them was any indication. He opened the door and bowed rather dramatically as Tsukushi stepped inside, her eyes widening as she took in the extravagant hotel room.

Even the rich couldn't afford places like it in Japan. The western world truly was a world of real living space.

The ceilings, which were sloped but somewhat plain, rose in a steady curve toward the top where a bright crystal chandelier hung low from a sculpted wrought-iron hangar. The walls were of a soft floral pattern, but much of the wallpaper was covered by large, bulky, gold-framed paintings and small tables with real green plants sitting on them in ornate vases. The seeming 'living' area of the room was wide, with a large television on the far side and a great bay window just beside it. Couches and chairs were scattered around, all covered in rather fuzzy pillows and smelling of a faint perfume. A bar sat on one side and a kitchen just behind it, and Tsukushi could see over it the modernistic lighting, stainless steel appliances and dark green granite counters. Two doors stood just inside the room and to their left, with one open to a bathroom and the other closed.

Walking toward the seat at the base of the bay window, Tsukushi peered out through the clear glass, her mouth falling open at the image which greeted her. A full, silver moon, hung low in the sky, which was dark but lit to a fair midnight blue by the small stars that pebbled it. Each star winked at her, clearly visible in the somewhat lamp-less scenery. 

While she admired the view Tsukasa had already wandered away, stepping around the bar into the kitchen and poking through the pantry and various cabinets, collecting any items that struck his interest until a small pile of various foodstuffs sat on a small table just outside the kitchen. Tsukushi, shaking her head, peeked briefly into the overlarge, green-tile bathroom before opening the closed door. Inside she found the bedroom, which was anything but what she was used to. The walls were relatively plain, but long, white, lace curtains decorated the large, open window, the door to the vast walk-in closet was open, and two large dressers stood off to one side. The bed, however, was rather tall and wide, with four posters and a white and blue canopy hanging off three sides, with the portion at the foot of the bed drawn up to reveal an intricately-patterned quilt and a thick comforter beneath. Tsukushi approached the curtain, lifting it to sit down on the soft cushion and drawing her hand across one of the pillows, which was encased in silk. Raising one eyebrow she lifted the comforter to find that the white and red sheets beneath were made of the same soft, slippery fabric, so smooth that she found it hard to draw away.

She wondered briefly if they were going to share the same bed. 

"Makino?" Tsukushi raised her eyes, hearing Tsukasa's call from the main room. Sitting up she left the bedroom, taking one longing glance back at the bed before joining him in the kitchen.


	4. Welcome to Manhattan

=Ah! Pardon the lateness! Tardy as charged, due to spring break vacation and much pondering. Could have been longer, but I rather liked how it ended. Gives me something to work with... Pyon!=

****

Gilded Chocolate

-Part Four... (guilty with numbers like fairy wings) Welcome to Manhattan.-

***

Dear Yuuki,

How are you doing? I'm great! This cruise is full of really rich people, but it's okay, they don't know who I am really. It's strange spending so much time with Doumyouji, but even though he's a jerk I am kind of enjoying myself. 

Today we arrived in the Caribbean and it's beautiful here! There are a lot of strange people, but they all speak English so I can't understand them. I think Doumyouji can, though. We have a luxury suite in a giant hotel—I don't think I've ever seen something so big. We certainly don't have places like it in Japan.

Please tell Kazuya-kun, Makiko-chan and the others 'hello' for me. I hope you're okay at work without me! I'll try to write again when we stop in Europe.

Your friend,

Tsukushi

***

For a reason that was beyond Tsukushi, the main room had a large, extravagant, pull-out bed.

"I'm sleeping here tonight," Tsukasa told her, pressing the soft, expensive-looking mattress with one hand and nodding with satisfaction at the response he received. Tsukushi only nodded, quickly setting about to finding a linen closet somewhere in the massive hotel room. She opened the closet, looked inside, saw nothing but coat hangars and closed it once more.

"They're here," Tsukasa called from across the room. A small door was tucked in the corner, and its shelves were loaded with various types of sheets, blankets, pillowcases and linens of the sort. Tsukushi furrowed her eyebrows; linen closets were supposed to be cupboards, she thought, not actual closets. The suite was really much too big for her tastes.

In silence the pair took out the sheets and blankets, joining forces to make the bed in record time. By the sour look on Tsukasa's face, Tsukushi knew for certain that he rarely had to do such menial tasks and it was not sitting well with him, but he raised no complaint and before she knew it the pull-out was ready.

Stepping back to admire their work, Tsukushi felt a brief pang of guilt. Though it did look extremely comfortable and luxurious, it was still a couch-bed and she knew from experience that even the best rendered its resident crippled with back pain the next day. Brushing it away, she merely considered it Tsukasa's choice and stood, smiling at him and nodding toward the bathroom.

"I think I'm going to take a shower before bed," she informed him, returning to the same linen closet to find a towel. Unable to locate one, she squeaked when she felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. Tsukasa stood behind her, one eyebrow cocked, arms crossed, and pointed toward the bathroom.

"They're already in there," he said humorlessly, following her with his eyes as she blushed with embarrassment and nodded her head.

"Thanks," she mumbled, quickly darting into the room and closing the door behind her. Tsukushi blinked rapidly, walking across the large, tiled floor toward the fancy, glass shower door. She shivered briefly as she remembered the dark, intense look in Tsukasa's eyes as he stared at her--almost as if he were looking into her. He had seemed a bit strange after the incident in the elevator, but remembering the sensation of his lips on her neck and the strong, deep look in his eyes caused her heartbeat to quicken and her very fingers to tingle. Resolving to forget it and get on with her shower, she turned on the water and waited, one hand under the faucet, for the heat to come on.

Tsukushi found a new set of familiar-looking pink pajamas laid out on the bed when she went into the bedroom through the bathroom's side door. It looked as if someone had arrived with their bags, for she looked into the closet briefly to find her wardrobe from the cruise ship already hanging inside. Changing quickly, she left into the main room to inform Tsukasa the shower was available, but heard the water go on as soon as she stepped out of the bedroom door.

Tsukushi yawned, finding that the long, hot day was finally taking its toll on her in the form of exhaustion. She slumped into an especially large, fluffy chair in front of the television, intent on waiting for Tsukasa to finish before she went to bed. After discovering the remote on top of an unreadable television guide, she pressed the only button that remotely resembled 'power' and left her fate to whatever channel came on.

Of course, it had to be a newscast. Letting out a yawn, Tsukushi sank farther into the chair and let her mind wander, only her eyes focusing on the slowly-blurring screen in front of her. Before long, she had slipped into darkness.

She was moving. Slowly coming back to her senses, Tsukushi suddenly yawned and blinked her eyes open, her body, though lying down, was somehow bobbing up and down. She found herself with her face softly pressed against a muscled chest, a strong, masculine smell sedating her mind and familiar arms keeping her body aloft.

"Mm... Doumyouji?" Tsukushi asked, raising sleepy eyes to the tall man who was carrying her across the main room. Tsukasa glanced down at her, turning his body so he could fit her in through the door to the bedroom. Turning on the light with his elbow and still not having responded, he raised his eyes to the task at hand and quickly arrived at the bed, where he laid her down in the middle with her head resting on one soft, fluffy pillow.

"You were asleep when I came out of the shower," he told her. "I couldn't just let you sleep there and risk you complaining all day tomorrow about a sore neck." His eyes twinkled with mischief at his words, though his face remained straight as he sat down on the bed beside her with his feet on the floor. Tsukushi was distracted from her attempted glare by a large yawn. "That's extremely attractive," Tsukasa commented sarcastically, brushing her bangs from her eyes at the same time. She smirked at him and sat up enough that she could tuck her feet under the blankets, where she slid down and drew the sheet up to her neck.

Tsukasa rose from where he sat and turned to leave the room, when his exit was halted by a hand on his arm, fingers wrapping with a feather touch around his elbow. He turned his head back, his eyes regarding Tsukushi questioningly and she blushed at her sudden action, releasing him from her grip.

"Er, sorry," she apologized, voice still groggy from sleep, "Goodnight, then."

Tsukasa smiled at her and leaned down toward her, his smile quickly turning into a mischievous grin. A blush quickly spread across Tsukushi's face as he drew his nose close to hers, his breath tickling her lips. "Do you want me to stay?"

She inhaled sharply at his words, her eyes widening just as his narrowed. "Well, I, uh... I mean, I... er-"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Unconsciously, her eyes traveled to his lips, but she quickly averted her gaze when she saw him tense to chuckle. 

"That's a--" Tsukushi was silenced by his lips suddenly on her own, her response lost in an overwhelming, warm haze. His touch was as gentle as ever, with his mouth coaxing her pliable lips and his fingers brushing her cheeks. At the sensation of his hand lightly taking her neck in his palm, she murmured something incoherent against the kiss and felt herself slowly melting into his welcoming touch.

Before she could react she found herself in Tsukasa's arms, his grip holding possessively onto her hips, his lips breaking from her own. Tsukushi inhaled, her breath hitched, and looked up, her eyes foggy from the wave of emotions that washed over her. "...Doumyouji...?"

He rested his forehead against her own, his eyes shining brightly even in the rather dull glow of the room. Tsukushi swallowed, forcing down the incredible urge to leap up, wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him 'til he turned pink. Almost seeming to read the look in her eyes, Tsukasa brushed his fingers through her hair and never once allowed his gaze to wander.

"You do know, Makino," Tsukasa said, his voice much deeper and throatier than she was used to, "that I love you, right?" Tsukushi's large, brown eyes grew wide as he spoke, her fingers trembling until he took her hand in his and squeezed. She slowly nodded her head, earning an unusually broad, playful smile from him. "Goodnight, then," he said, kissing her forehead before lifting himself off the bed. Tsukushi, still slightly dazed, didn't react until he had already tucked her back under the blankets and walked across the room to the door.

"Wait, Doumyouji," she said, her voice quiet, her eyes focused down on the quilt. Tsukasa paused, glancing back at her. "Thank you."

He only nodded his head and turned, turning down the light until the room went black, and left back into the main room.

***

Tsukasa tapped his foot against the floor of the residence hall, his face screwed up in annoyance and impatience. He had a bag slung over one shoulder, just unzipped enough that a shoelace fell out into the open, and was dressed much differently than he had in the Caribbean. He wore a corduroy jacket with a soft, white, fleece padding on the inside and a pair of dark jeans--quite unusual for him, if he went that casual, he generally at least kept some respect by wearing khakis--with a pair of earmuffs and a beanie hat tucked into one pocket.

"Hurry up, Makino!" he shouted at last, rapping his knuckles on the door and earning a hollow clack. He heard a frustrated growl back at him.

"I am, you dope! I thought we weren't leaving until noon!"

"Well, I decided to leave early. Now get out here!"

"Shut up and go away!"

"No! If you don't come out in one minute, I'm going to come in there and--"

"You just hold your horses, Doumyouji Tsukasa! I'm... I'm having some issues. Just go away and I'll be out in a few minutes."

"I've already waited long enough, what the hell is the problem?" Tsukasa, mouth still ready to snap, blinked when he heard no response. He knocked the door again. "Makino? What's wrong with you?" Still silence.

"I told you I'd be out in a minute," came the hushed reply. Tsukasa raised one eyebrow and leaned down, pressing his ear against the door to listen for anything that would clue him in to what was causing the delay, but could hear nothing but a bit of shuffling. At last he heard a door inside open, and a few more loud noises before he jumped back and Tsukushi stepped out of her room and into the hallway. She carried a small bag in one hand, wore a large, pleather coat and a pair of long pants.

"What took you so long?" Tsukasa growled, and then reached over in an attempt to take her bag from her. Tsukushi drew it to her protectively, shrugging her shoulders and walking ahead toward the stairs leading up on deck.

"Nothing," she said in a non-committal tone, not looking back as Tsukasa walked up beside her. He leaned forward just a tad in an effort to take a look at her face, but she merely walked ahead without expression and he was halted from his endeavor when they began their ascent up the stairs.

"Well, our bags will be waiting for us at our hotel, as usual," he informed her as they crossed the deck toward a large group of people standing on the far end. A walkway began its descent toward the dock, where the base settled on the cement and the crowd began merging into it. Tsukushi only nodded her head as an acknowledgment of his words.

Tsukushi raised her eyes as they waited to leave the ship, regarding the immense city before her with skepticism. The massive buildings and skyscrapers seemed to stretch on into eternity, spreading out before them in every direction, their various-colored structures decorated with story after story of small, black windows. 

It was not that different from Tokyo, she noted sardonically.

A chauffer waited below, but Tsukushi found herself mesmerized with the much clearer massive, brown fog lingering in the distance. At first she had thought it to be some trick of the light, but the sun was still high in the sky. The cloud's identity struck her as something not completely unfamiliar, but it stood out in a strange place more than it ever would in her home country.

"Hurry up and stop daydreaming," she heard Tsukasa mutter from inside the rather gaudy black car. Blinking out of her daze Tsukushi quickly dropped into her seat and closed the door.

As they drove, she found the city to be a thousand times less interesting passing by quickly than it may have walking through it--seeing the people, feeling the sidewalks under her shoes, smelling and seeing and hearing all the things unique to the city itself. Glancing over at Tsukasa, she knew it would be completely lost on him anyway. He would insist on some road tour complete with a full lunch course and very little time actually looking at the scenery.

So Tsukushi wasn't in the least surprised when they pulled up to a massive hotel, complete with a fancy maple leaf logo and overly extravagant garden furnishings, and were escorted into the lobby. She let out a heavy sigh as Tsukasa led her to the reception desk and let his bag drop with an audible clunk to the floor, where a busboy hurriedly took it, then approached her and tried to take her own. She drew it back, and he gave her a confused look before taking his one charge and leaving to the elevator.

Tsukasa, having missed the entire exchange, looked at her and nodded his head. "Come on, we're checked in. I have a car waiting for us," he supplied, motioning toward the door. "Full tour."

Tsukushi let out a sigh and only nodded her head, following as they once more left the building and were met with a completely different, much fancier car with a small Japanese flag attached to the hood. She paused, watching as Tsukasa opened the door and looked back at her.

"Hey, come on! We need to get started," he said, his tone gruff as usual.

Her voice was soft when she responded, and Tsukasa had to strain to hear her. "Doumyouji, do you really think you can see a place that way?" she asked, eyes traveling over the surrounding area inquisitively. He looked blankly at her.

"What are you talking about? Come on."

"Really. You just see the streets and hear the engine--that's not what makes a place what it is. You don't know how to sight-see very well, do you?"

"You're crazy, woman," he growled, coming over and grabbing her hand in an effort to drag her to the car. Despite his efforts, she refused to move.

"If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it my way. You can do whatever you want," she told him, pulling her hand away, and she glanced up. "It's how ordinary people do it."

Tsukasa threw up his hands--still obviously not really hearing anything she was saying--and huffed in frustration. "Fine, do whatever you want," he told her, "but I'm leaving. Call me." Hastily pulling a phone out of his pocket, he grabbed her hand, pressed the object into her palm, and stiffly walked back to his car. He pulled open the door and got in, and after slamming it loudly, crossed his arms. Tsukushi stood dumbfounded as he pulled away, a black cloud clearly visible above his head.

She shrugged. It was his business how he did his sight-seeing, she decided, so she would just do it her own way. "Besides," she said out loud, straightening her shoulders and turning to scout out the nearest bus stop, "I can have much more fun on my own. It's an ordinary people's date, just me and myself!" With that self-assurance, Tsukushi slung her bag over one shoulder and started off down the sidewalk away from the overstuffed hotel.

Her first stop was a park, one which she had seen during the drive to the hotel, and if her memory served her was within walking distance and would only require a bit of backtracking navigation. Kicking her walk into gear, she set off.

After only half an hour, Tsukushi already felt she had absorbed some of the city, even if she herself was walking in a relatively suburban area. The fog seemed less prominent near the hotel, but the never-ending sea of skyscrapers, office buildings, and towers rose above her like giants, passive in their non-intrusion but still looming just on the horizon of her vision so they were constantly distracting her attention. The people she passed barely seemed to acknowledge her existence as they pressed by, speaking to her in broken, rapid-fire English if they happened to bump into her and conversing amongst themselves as they traveled in pairs or small groups. As she walked Tsukushi marveled at how freely they acted, flirting openly with one another and even kissing or holding hands on park benches near the wide sidewalk.

The grass was really quite green, springing to life in every direction and seeming to stretch to the various intersections that all surrounded the small haven. A grove of trees grew to one side, providing a calm shade and giving the park the ethereal feeling of a small piece of nature stranded inside a bustling, overpopulated city, a feeling that one could retreat there and forget, even if only for a few moments, about everything that very city represented. People threw frisbees for their dogs, walked their strollers, had picnics on blankets, and relaxed on the grass all around, giving the park a peaceful, cheerful mood.

By the time Tsukushi heard her stomach give a little grumble, she checked her watch to find that she had passed over an hour walking around, through, and past the rather large park. Intent on finding some cheap food, she set off toward the larger buildings, quickly passing the last of the grass into a much more crowded, bustling part of town. The flow reminded her vaguely of home, when people would amass on corners and wait until the light turned so they could, in one massive group, cross each street only to walk for a short time and stop again at the next traffic signal to wait.

As she progressed farther into the depths of the city, Tsukushi looked into the various clothing boutiques, salons, shops, restaurants, and cafes lining the rather busy street and marveled at how at one moment, she would see a style on display that had appeared in a recent fashion magazine at home, and later would catch sight of some brightly-colored, bizarre fashion she never dreamed someone could actually wear. She found the strange mixture of familiarity and alienation rather enthralling, and she soon lost herself in admiring bright restaurant logos and large advertisement banners as she went.

Eventually she found her way to a small market, located in a few buildings on an obviously less well-known street corner. Like small markets at home it was swarming with the activities of sellers and buyers, vendors calling out their wares and customers sifting fruit or admiring a cut of pork, while the entire establishment seemed alive under one large, tin roof. It didn't take Tsukushi long to spot a small hot dog stand, where she bought a relatively cheap item with some of the "pocket change" that Tsukasa had insisted she have with her at all times. "You never know when you'll need it," he had said, rather wisely. 

The cultural differences in the market as she passed through astounded her. There were no casual squid-on-a-stick sellers, no fish auctions, no hogs sitting in corners, and the smell was much different than anything she was used to. But as she passed she noted faithfully that vegetables were vegetables, and at least produce wasn't all that different even in another country.

By the time she left her watch read three in the afternoon, and Tsukushi briefly wondered what time Tsukasa had meant when he merely said, "Call me." She growled, pausing on a street corner to glance around as her brain tried to work around the strange anomaly that was Doumyouji Tsukasa. So touchy, she thought with a faint smirk.

She only wandered for another half an hour--doing as much window shopping as she thought any normal girl could handle--before she turned around and started off in the opposite direction, knowing that her road would eventually take her somewhere near the park. Streets had at least that much logic, Tsukushi just had to keep her own mental map.

As she continued, she briefly paused at a smell floating on the air, one so familiar she swore she could taste it. Pausing on the corner she turned and peered down the intercepting street, taking in a long whiff of whatever it was.

Sure enough, the scent of miso emanated from a small store down the rather dark alley, which had a modest Japanese sign to one side so she could read the large letters. "Noodle stop," she said out loud, taking one glance around before taking a turn and heading down toward it. Some sticky rice and chilled noodles couldn't hurt, she thought to herself, she could really do with some genuine Japanese food after all the various ethnic dishes of which she'd had nothing but for the last month or more.

Tsukushi paused for a moment, thinking back to the small phone resting in her pocket. It was already three thirty, so she decided to give Tsukasa a call and tell him her estimated time of arrival, as he was most likely planning some kind of extravagant dinner arrangement. She pulled out the small object and searched the list of numbers for something she could use to reach him. After trying a few different cell combinations, she got a familiar, "What?"

She laughed. "Such a great greeting," she said sarcastically.

"Ah, Makino, it's you. Where are you?"

Tsukushi glanced around, taking a few moments to read the street names before replying. "I'm at Morris and 113th street," she told him. "I'm stopping for a while, then I'm going down 113th to the park near the hotel."

"Don't take too long, you silly woman," he prodded. "I'll see you at the hotel at four fifteen."

"All right, I'll be there then. Bye bye." Hanging up, she slipped the phone back into her pocket and lifted her head, only to find her vision blocked by three rather large shadows and her breath suddenly cut off through her mouth by a hot, scratchy cloth. Lashing out with one arm automatically, Tsukushi let out a muffled scream and stumbled when one of the shadows grabbed her hand, the man grinning and saying something in mumbled English to one of his partners. A tall redhead leaned his face down to hers, his pale face still light even in the dark of the alley. He spoke to her, but she found herself too wild with a racing heart and pulsing blood to even remotely focus on his words as she struggled against the strong, thick-fingered arms holding her restrictively. The middle man laughed and grabbed her by her collar, twisting it in his fingers as he tilted his head to look her up and down with a kind of dark appraisal. Tsukushi fidgeted and squirmed, feeling her chest tighten with each passing moment as she found it harder and harder to breathe through her nose. The man to her right, a shorter, buffer character with dark hair and glasses tightened his hold on her, shifting positions so he was behind her, and took the gagging responsibility from her previous captor, a muscular, imposing blonde. He pushed her forward from behind, the redhead dragging her by one arm down the sidewalk and farther into the alley where the light grew dimmer and a few large dumpsters sat, discarded, against the brick building that rose high to the left.

Tsukushi, still struggling frantically against her captors, stumbled on one foot as she pulled against the much taller, stronger man holding her from behind in a rough, obviously very sexual way. Her pulse began to beat faster and faster, pressing her blood into her head and causing her very eyes to throb as she tried in vain to scream against the tight cloth blocking her mouth. The men laughed and the redhead tugged her harshly, seeming to delight in tearing her long, white sleeve as she was pulled around the side of one tall, rusty, dirty brown dumpster. The top had slid off and lay on one corner, every edge of the metal apparatus seeming to shine with a dangerous kind of sharpness.

Tsukushi gasped and let out a gagged cry of pain as the dark-haired man released her and shoved her against the brick wall, sending a sharp pain up her spine, and she felt herself slump unconsciously against the force. Lifting her eyes, she felt a surge of fiery anger carouse through her veins, and as she looked at the dirty grins and greasy hair of her attackers, she felt bile rise in her throat against her will. Maybe if she threw up on them, she thought, they would be too grossed out to rape her. But she knew she probably wouldn't be able to summon such a technique until it was already too late.

Things always seemed to work that way.

Still shivering lividly, she watched with narrowed eyes as the blonde moved towards her, the two others grabbing each one of her arms and the redhead holding her gag tightly enough that she found it difficult to breathe past the wrist blocking her nose. As a long, familiarly gross smile crossed the middle man's chapped, skinny lips, Tsukushi felt something snap inside her.

She had seen that smile before on too many men for her tastes. She would wipe that sick grin right off his face.

In a blur her leg flew up, her leg bending at a strange angle as the toe of her shoe jammed right into one of her captors' calf, just behind the knee. The dark-haired attacker let out a shriek of pain--inadvertently releasing her arm--and grabbed his injury, hopping rather comically to one side as he momentarily distracted his two other partners. Taking the opportunity, Tsukushi swung her arm with incredible speed, slamming it without prejudice for what part made the actual interception into the redhead, who still had a tight grip on her opposite wrist. Her clenched fist collided with his opposite ear, her forearm most likely breaking his nose if the resulting crack was any indication. Crying out in pain he released her as well, just in time for her to jerk away before the blonde or her first victim could try anything to tranquilize her. Fueled by a surging pain in her spine and a red, throbbing anger, Tsukushi lunged at the startled man in front of her, raising her knee and arm in one motion; her kneecap faithfully jammed itself into his crotch and her elbow swung around, slamming into his neck and her wrist smacking with a resounding slap against his cheek. At the same moment she felt a hand curl around her opposite arm, but she instantaneously swung her unoccupied, fisted hand and guided it from the corner of her vision with incredible force into the dark-haired man's eye, earning herself another agonized shout.

"Kyaaahh!" Tsukushi reeled back, her vision spinning from the massive blow landed to her chest by the redhead, who was still clutching his neck and was obviously in fairly better shape than his comrades. She sagged back, feeling as if all the bones in her shoulder and collar were broken, including a few ribs. In retaliation she swung one leg, her foot digging with a jarring crunch into his abdomen. In one swift movement she turned to face her last upright opponent, the brunette, and continued with her momentum, her arm bending so her elbow crushed against his jaw with a sickening slap. Stumbling back from the impact and the echoing pain in her chest, Tsukushi leaned against the wall and watched with sudden dizziness as the blonde struggled to get to his feet, one hand clutching his groin, the other his face, and tried to move towards her before falling on top of her unconscious dark-haired attacker. The redhead was still up, but was clutching his face as blood seeped steadily from his fairly destroyed nose and he bent over from the blow she had issued to his lower body.

"Fuck," the blonde cursed, leaning against the dumpster as support to pull himself back to his feet. Just as he seemed to start moving toward her, Tsukushi looked down to the dumpster's top--the only thing between she and her attacker--and shoved it with her foot. It knocked into the man's already weak stance and surprised him, sending him crashing against one rather sharp, metal edge, the point slicing with a slow drag into the skin of his arm. The man let out a scream and leaned back--from pain or shock, she didn't know--and fainted to the ground.

Feeling herself weaken she turned, only registering the tallest man's back as he retreated down the alley, his red hair disappearing behind a corner on the opposite end of the street. Relief draining her last ounce of strength Tsukushi slid down the wall to the ground, hardly registering her two fallen enemies as she barely acknowledged the crippling pain in her back, shoulder, and ribs. Her breaths hurt and she could only inhale with much effort on her part to ignore the sharp pain it drove up her neck and into her already pounding head. Leaning her head against the brick her vision began to swim. She realized the little Japanese store had closed, and was probably already closed, when she tried to go toward it. The smell was residue, she thought rather incoherently, and she wondered briefly what those three men were doing prowling around a restaurant of all things. Maybe they knew easily tempted little Japanese girls like her would come...


	5. Unbridled, Rampaging Recovery

=Late. Short. But... oh well. I wrote at least three one-shot pieces (or four?) and life was hectic around here for a while. I haven't been sleeping due to a lot of work, and I just got Marmalade Boy on DVD. It's thirty three hours, nine DVDs of mostly boring, mushy, uninteresting stuff--but for the stuff that constitutes as content, it's somewhat interesting, so I'll be busy with that for a while. Be sure to IM me! Boing!=

****

Gilded Chocolate

-Part Five... (fingernails and slapstick phones will break my bones...) Unbridled, Rampaging Recovery.-

"O'okawahara-sama, something came for you in the mail."

Shigeru looked up from the breakfast table and raised her eyebrows. A letter? A package? Something from Tsukushi? Unable to contain herself, she leaped from her seat and hastily took the small item from the alarmed maid and sped back to the table, where she looked briefly at the label to make sure it was from her best friend before tearing open the seal. A wave of postcards tumbled from the standard postal jacket and spread out on the table in a mess of color.

Shigeru squealed as she leafed through the cards: some had beaches, others had muscular, shirtless men, and a select few showed various odd monuments and unfamiliar landmarks. However, only one had anything written on it, so after glancing through the pictures she nabbed it and began to read.

"Shigeru-san,

Give my regards to the others, as I most likely will not have a chance to write any more cards for a while yet. Things are going well, as I write from the Jamaican beach. It's wonderful down here, but I think I've burned a little bit. Doumyouji is off getting us some drinks.

Oh, there he is, I have to go now. I hope I don't look too much like a beach bunny when I get back!

Your best friend,

Tsukushi."

With a wide grin and a backpedal, Shigeru quickly gathered up all the cards excluding the letter and put them back into the packaging, quickly shoveling down the rest of her breakfast before she called the chauffer. Within minutes she was on her way to school to show Sakurako.

Frustration.

"Where is that crazy girl?" Tsukasa muttered to himself, twirling the sleeve of his jacket irritably in his fingers and turning over the button to feel the seal absently with his thumb. He squirmed in the rather annoyingly soft chair, trying to keep himself from sinking into it completely as if it were fluffy water. What was it with Americans and comfort? This was too much.

With a sigh Tsukasa leaned back, casually tilting his head to one side, and glanced briefly at the clock on the far wall. At the sight he jerked up, sitting straight as a rod with wide eyes. "She's an hour late! Damnit," he cursed, standing up and taking his phone out of his pocket. He had told himself earlier that he wouldn't be so overbearing--he wanted to do anything but scare her off again, she could be so skittish about that sort of thing--but that was when she was only ten or twenty minutes late. Tsukasa shivered when he felt a quiet, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. Furrowing his brow, Tsukasa slammed the phone closed after then tenth or eleventh ring and ran a hand through his hair, leaning for a moment on the wall nearby. He searched the empty lobby with his eyes, passing over the small bar and arrangement of couches and chairs, his gaze finally resting on his chauffer, who was sipping some drink at a table. With one look, the man jumped up, hastily left some money and, worried, frustrated, and angry, Tsukasa followed him out to the car.

"Morris and 113th."

Tsukushi faintly registered a faint weightless feeling, as if her body were swaying in a steady, even rhythm. She was suspended in air but she was not afraid; she was held sturdy, merely allowed to enjoy the free and unrestricted existence while she was still without lucidity. There was warmth, darkness, and a soothing, familiar smell, and Tsukushi knew she was safe. With that pleasant scented mix of light cologne and newly-pressed clothing, there was no doubt.

She curled deeper into the source of her protection as the feeling of weightlessness disappeared and was followed by a loud, ringing noise and a starting engine. She could feel fabric in her hands, with soft fingers holding her powerfully against her safety, her refuge. Tsukushi wanted to sink into the euphoric feeling it gave her--she pressed as close as she could.

She never wanted to wake up from her blissful dream.

When Tsukushi opened her eyes, she was greeted by a bright, blinding white light. She drew one heavy hand over her face to protect her vision before she felt a pair of large, familiar fingers twine with her own. Tsukushi dropped her arm and looked up to find a familiar set of dark brown eyes gazing down at her.

"Doumyouji...?" she managed out, her throat somewhat dry and scratchy. Immediately he sat back and allowed her some room to breathe; she winced when she felt a hand come behind her back and help her into a sitting position. Tsukushi let out a breath when the rim of a cup rested on her lip and she allowed in a slow trickle of cool water.

Relieved somewhat, she finally was able to take in her surroundings: she was in a hospital room, if the stark white walls, medical apparatus, and her position on a small, sterile-white bed were any indication. She looked over at Tsukasa, who was watching her intently, his hand still holding hers.

"What happened?" Tsukushi asked at last, her gaze not wavering. He brought his other hand to her face and drew his fingers across her cheek and up to her hair, where he tucked a lock of it behind her ear and smiled.

"I was hoping you could tell me," he said softly, as if his voice might injure her. "I found you where you called me. You fractured two parts of your back, your collar and one rib. No breaks, but a lot of bumps and bruises." When she only stared at him with wide, brown eyes, Tsukasa--in one swift movement--pulled her into his grasp, settling against the bed as he did so. His arms carefully wrapped around her, avoiding any problematic areas, and he buried his face into her shoulder, murmuring, "Don't scare me like that. I didn't hear from you, and... Makino..."

In one wave of pain, it all came back to her. The shop, the men, crushed against the brick, a kick to the groin--oh, that had been a good one--the blood on her fist. She stiffened in Tsukasa's hold at the memory, and he stroked her hair with one hand. He murmured something incoherent in a low, soothing voice, and she slowly softened against him.

When he finally released her, Tsukushi stared at him in a stunned silence. "Doumyouji," she said at last, feeling a bandage at her side with one finger, "I want to go home." She bit her lip and crossed her hands. "Tsukasa, let's go back. I don't like it here."

"Don't worry. We will."

"Tsukasa," she said again, her voice becoming shaky as her gaze began to shift nervously. She sounded almost desperate. His eyes focused on her intently. "Tsukasa, I want to leave."

"All right," he assured her. With a light kiss to the forehead, Tsukasa put one hand behind her back--avoiding her wounds--and eased her back to the bed, fluffing her pillow with a pat. "Go to sleep," he murmured, leaning over her and letting his kisses trail to both of her closing eyelids, "We'll go."

It wasn't until she had slipped most of the way into unconsciousness when she realized she had called him by his first name.

Three times.

Tsukasa stood outside the hospital room, clutching his fists at his sides tightly. The bastards who had hurt her would be found and punished. There was no doubt in his mind, and he would be the first to inflict his own particular brand of revenge.

She had called him Tsukasa. His fingers slowly eased apart. The tension seemed to leak away when she spoke to him that way; even though he knew it was because of the drugs they had her on to keep her asleep and free of pain, he felt as if they had crossed onto a whole new level together.

Yet, he still had to find them, whoever had hurt her. He was surprised when he had first brought her in, thinking she had gotten the worst of it. He had found her on the ground in an alley, her hand covered in blood and her shirt turning crimson in numerous places, and his fear and apprehension had only grown when he had carried her to the car and she whimpered and pressed closer to him. Luckily, however, most of the blood was not hers--instead the hospital treated her while she lay unconscious for her multiple fractures. The doctors had told him it was surprising none of her bones had broken, for it was apparent that with the violence of whatever had occurred she could have been worse off.

One of the nurses working on the x-rays had commented loud enough for him to hear that Tsukushi seemed to have dealt more damage than received it. He didn't have a doubt. As he stood outside her door against the wall, he smiled.

She was safe. Whoever had hurt her--if they weren't already somewhat battle scarred--would pay dearly, and it was a threat that gave him a sense of peace of mind. Finally allowing himself to relax for the first time in hours, Tsukasa exhaled and crossed the hall to sink into one of the more uncomfortable waiting chairs there. As seldom it was required, he had very limited patience; but as he sat, gazing dully at one stark, white-washed wall, all he waited for was to see Tsukushi's face, bright and well. It really didn't matter how long it took.

Truly, he thought, everything about her required infinite patience. In the beginning, it had been showing her exactly how he felt about her--something that had taken months for him to attain the nerve to do. He had waited for her to respond to him, to give him any sign of reciprocating his feelings: but his efforts were to no avail when, in the end, his silent friend won.

His patience had ruled him over his violence and his jealousy in the end. He was willing to wait for her, even if he waited forever, and his wait had paid off. But sometimes, he thought, it seemed as if she really didn't like him the way he did her. He would win, he and his new person, his restraint and patience. He could for Tsukushi.

So it was that Tsukasa waited in the uncomfortable chair in the stuffy hospital with nothing but his patience to keep him company, anxious to find out exactly what had happened to the funny girl he had lingered so long for.

"Doumyouji. Wake up."

Tsukasa groaned, batting away the hand gently prodding his shoulder. "Jus' a few more minutes," he murmured. At the persistent poking, he opened his eyes and growled, "If you don't leave me alone--"

Tsukushi looked at him, one eyebrow raised, with a look of nonchalance prickling her soft features. "If I don't leave you alone...?" she drew it out, her lips tweaked in a smile. Tsukasa was about to retort when he noticed she had numerous long, white bandages wrapped around her upper body. The main one stretched from her collar under her arm, somewhat like a toga, while a tourniquet bound her chest and middle back. Though she looked normal and not much worse for the wear besides a bruise and scratch or two that were apparent, his eyebrows narrowed at the pale look of her skin.

Rising to his feet slowly, so as not to surprise her, Tsukasa leaned down and gently took her chin with two fingers. She looked surprised at his scrutiny.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked, taking a step back and putting a hand on her uninjured shoulder. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I woke up about an hour ago and ate something before they let me start moving around. They wanted to keep me in bed, but I don't even hurt anymore!" Tsukushi huffed, earning a smirk from the tall man beside her.

"That's probably because they knocked you out with painkillers," he replied coolly. "When can you leave?"

Her eyes narrowed in irritation, and she moved to sit down, making sure to keep her back straight and off of the back of the chair. No one besides the nurses had stopped in to speak to her yet, and she had assumed that they had informed Tsukasa of everything. She wondered if maybe in fact, they did, he just didn't remember.

"I don't know," she said, "I haven't talked to the doctor yet. All I know is my injuries and how I got here." Tsukushi sighed and shifted, and Tsukasa observed her apparent discomfort for a moment before he sat down beside her. He gently put one arm behind her neck, surprising her at first, and unconsciously made a soothing "shh" sound. After a moment she relaxed into it, using his arm as a pillow but still keeping her back from contact. She let her eyes drift closed.

Tsukasa shifted in a manner suggesting that he was going to speak, so Tsukushi pre-empted him. "There was a little Japanese restaurant in the alley. I wanted to get some miso. I haven't had any Japanese food since we left home." Opening her eyes, she saw and felt Tsukasa lean his head back on the seat just beside her own so his breath tickled her ear. "There were three of them." He visibly tensed, but he said nothing. "I think I probably got away with the least of the injuries," she said with a slight, weak laugh, "one ran away with his tail between his legs and the last thing I remember is the other two out cold."

So strong. She was so strong. Tsukasa had barely thought it when he turned and, like a feather touch, pressed his lips to her soft cheek. Though she didn't flinch from his actions, her eyebrows rose visibly; spurred on by her lack of reprimand and the relief that washed over him at her escape of the situation, he kissed again and let it linger for a moment before drawing back. His hand, held beneath her head, lightly brushed some of her hair.

"I was afraid," he whispered in her ear, letting his low, almost whispered words caress her skin, "when I saw you, bloody, alone, I was afraid."

It took very little coercion on Tsukasa's part to allow Tsukushi's early release from the hospital. "With plenty of painkillers," the doctor had told him, "she should be free from pain. Make sure she's checked up on at least once every three days for the next two weeks, then once per week after that until she's healed. She should also sleep on this foam pad every night and avoid contact as much as possible with her injuries. At night, up the dosage of her medicine just a few hours before bed. She'll need it to be able to sleep." Since Tsukushi had been doing little besides eating and sleeping for the previous day or two, Tsukasa had relayed the instructions to her once they were on the boat.

Though Tsukasa could easily have done the job on his own, he counted a lucky star or two that the ship had been delayed by two days in its departure by a rudder malfunction. So their third--and last--day in New York found Tsukasa leading Tsukushi up the boarding stairs onto the massive cruise liner. It was mid-afternoon, and many other guests had already returned, but many had retired to their rooms for rest. Tsukasa pinned it as a prime opportunity to relax by the pool.

When they arrived in front of Tsukushi's door, he turned to her. "Are you allowed to take those off?" he asked, indicating to the long white bandages that appeared to be holding her small form together. She paused in opening the door and looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Yes, I have a small supply of bandages, but I need help taking them off and putting them on," she replied somewhat sheepishly. "I need to change them every three days, for breathing. The doctor said I don't need the ones for my shoulder and ribs after the first two weeks." Tsukasa nodded his head and held the door open with one hand, using the other to offer support if she needed it while entering the room. As she unconsciously took his fingers in hers, he smiled faintly and followed her inside.

"I was thinking we should go swimming, while the pool is still empty," Tsukasa suggested at last while bringing in their bags from the hallway. "I can help you with the bandages. If you sit in the hot tub, I'm sure it will help your muscles relax." Tsukushi eased herself down to sit on the bed and raised both eyebrows at him, without responding. When he put her last bag, her purse, down on the table, he came to sit beside her.

She thought that it was a terrible time to have feminine issues. She eyed her purse nervously--she had been wary of him taking it, but she had no choice, and she certainly didn't want to go swimming. Sitting in the hot, bubbling water sounded marvelous.

"I think I need to sleep," she said at last, sighing inwardly at his crestfallen look. "How about in a few days?" Expecting a retort, Tsukushi was pleasantly surprised when he merely sat down next to her and gently used his hand to lean her head against his shoulder. He leaned down to speak close to her ear.

"I'll wake you up in time for dinner."

With that he stood up and crossed the room, picked up the foam pad lying on the dresser, and brought it over to set down on the bed. Before she could protest Tsukasa gently eased her to a lying position on top of it and pulled a blanket up from the foot of the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and bent over, dropping his lips to her ear, and murmured, "Sleep well."

Tsukushi opened her mouth to respond, but when she could find nothing to say, she floundered like a fish for a moment before nodding her head in acquiescence. He smiled and stood up, flipped off the lights, and left.

Finally outside the door, Tsukasa stumbled to a halt against the wall. He leaned against it perilously, his back arched somewhat, and his hand trembled as he drew it up to rub his face with a long, tired sweep. He wondered briefly if his legs would give out underneath him as a tremor ran down his spine.

Never before had he wanted so badly to climb into bed beside her, wrap his arms around her little waist, and make sure that she was safe and would never leave his side again. Shock had numbed him for the past two days, it seemed; but seeing her, helpless, injured, he burned with rage and slumped in complete defeat at the same time. If he had been able, Tsukasa would have sought out and destroyed in the slowest, most painful way possible those who had hurt Tsukushi.

But she needed him. And whatever she needed, he was sure to be there to give it.

Tsukasa anxiously jabbed the remote with his thumb. The channel changed again to some nature show. He groaned. American television was the worst he had ever seen.

He had known that Tsukushi would take a long time to get ready, but he wasn't prepared to pass an hour and a half doing absolutely nothing but waiting. It wasn't even a special occasion--it was merely going for dinner and a short walk around the deck. So, naturally, he had begun to daze from boredom when a sudden shout startled him, and he fell less than gracefully off of the couch.

The shout came again, and he distinctly recognized it as Tsukushi's voice. In seconds he bolted upright, pulled open both the lounge room and her bedroom's doors, and paused momentarily when he didn't see her anywhere inside of her room.

"Makino? Where are you?" he called, noting distinctly the disarray of her bags and various items around the closed bathroom door.

A much quieter, somewhat embarrassed-sounding voice called from behind, "In here..." Without waiting another moment Tsukasa pushed the door open, feeling his toe stub as he tripped inside upon the sight of Tsukushi standing in nothing but a towel and her various bandages. She let out a startled squeak and stumbled backwards--barely catching herself on the towel rack--and her mouth made a firm 'O.'

"What's wrong?" he asked loudly, though concerned, and rushed over to help her up. At the presentation of the idea she might be injured, he completely forgot she was clothed only with a towel.

As she stared at him a strong, red blush crossed her fair cheeks. His concern overtaken by curiosity, Tsukasa raised both eyebrows; she began to stutter and made empty gestures with her hands. "I-I can't ge-get the bandages o-off by my-myself," Tsukushi managed at last and kept her eyes glued to the floor.

At this, Tsukasa smiled. He reached out to touch her chin--she didn't flinch--and lifted it so that she looked directly into his eyes, brushed back a lock of her hair, and moved his hands to her shoulders to turn her so that her back faced him. Flustered beyond all reason Tsukushi tried to turn her head to look at him, but he shook his head and indicated to the towel. "Hold onto it, I'll have to take it off of your shoulders, but I'll hold it down here," he told her, indicating to where he was suddenly holding the towel together on her back just below the tourniquet.

"O-okay," she replied nervously, face still glowing red, but did as she was told. Tsukasa almost laughed when he heard her gulp as he pulled the towel open around her back. He reached just under her arm on one side and removed the pin holding the long tapes of binding there. As he pulled it away his eyes briefly caught the curve of one breast, but no more--and for that he was grateful. Having dealt with what he considered one of the more problematic areas, he drew the bandage off where it went around her opposite shoulder, moving slowly so that nothing caught on its way up in the front, and quickly disposed of it when he had finished. He removed the pin on her upper back, where the tape wrapped around her chest and instructed briefly for her to pull it loose in the front--at which time he had to draw the towel together in the back so she could release it enough where she was working--then disposed of that as well. At last, he unpinned and untied the tourniquet.

"There, I think you can remove the rest yourself," Tsukasa told her in an unusually soft voice. As he turned to leave, he paused at Tsukushi's quiet, pleading, "Wait."

She continued when she didn't hear the door open. "I'll... need help putting them on again. Please," she murmured. Tsukasa nodded his head, and turned the doorknob. "And... Doumyouji? Thank you."

Smiling, though she couldn't see, he left the bathroom and closed the door behind him.


End file.
